Hikari Berlitz
by George Joestar
Summary: Sin Summary


Aquí colgando este escrito que acabo de hacer, quizá suba más, quizá no, pero a ver que sale de este.

En algún momento, aún no lo se y espero solo saberlo cuando ocurra, este puede cambiar y ser para +18 en cuyo caso haré las respectivas modificaciones, aunque si consideran que es para +18 aunque yo no lo crea también las haré.

Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con esto que se llama

**Hikari Berlitz****  
**

**26 de Julio de 1945. Pueblo Hojas Gemelas**

No, no es vergüenza. Tampoco es arrepentimiento. Es otra cosa… es aquel sentimiento que sufrió el primer asesino al matar al primer asesinado. Cosa extraña es esta situación, nunca me había sentido así. Mi vida criminal nunca ha sido satisfactoria, debo decir, pero tampoco me habían invadido sentimientos más allá que el desasosiego y, a veces, sobretodo cuando volteo al cielo y las comisuras de las nubes dejan ver ligeros rayos de sol, un tanto de tristeza, una tristeza ególatra que se ensimisma en mi corazón y da alivio momentáneo a mi alma.

Más de un mes transcurrió entre aquel atroz homicidio. Nadie en el valle y mucho menos a sus alrededores ha vuelto a ver tanto movimiento policial. Aquella noche, la del 23 de Mayo para ser exactos –el año es muy ambiguo tanto por la falaz cronología occidental como por la cáustica y un tanto irreflexiva memoria de este quien escribe así que lo omitiremos, al final de cuentas una historia así puede despertar en cualquier momento y, quizá, en cualquier lugar.

Una mujer murió, fue asesinada. Un puñetazo en la cara, una cortadura en la yugular, marcas de forcejeo, sangre del atacante y toda su ropa destrozada como si hubiera sido obra de alguna bestia, de esas que juzgamos como salvajes. El dictamen de las autoridades no fue muy convincente: Fue un asesinato pasional. Eso dijeron y nadie se lo creyó, muchos menos quienes conocían, aunque fuera de vista, a Hikari Berlitz.

Lo subjetivo, a veces, sume a los investigadores a tal grado que prefieren cerrar el caso y dar cualquier explicación antes que su alma termine consumida por el acto que tratan de resolver. Este fue el caso y, no pocos años después, aquel investigador, ahora venido a menos, me lo confesó.

Al ver sus ojos no pude ver la expresión que, generalmente, se muestra en la mirada de quien esta a punto de ser asesinado. Su imagen correspondía al desasosiego y la decadencia. Esa mujer no quería seguir viviendo, pero tampoco era la imagen de quien se acobarda y deja los problemas para otros. Investigué un poco y supe que esa mujer dejó todos sus asuntos resueltos. No tenía heredad ni quien la llorara, eso facilitó las cosas, supongo.

Las palabras de Takeshi Hurely, el investigador antes mencionado, estaban, están, llenas de un gran estupor y un tanto de miedo. Parece que recordar aquellos instantes frente al cuerpo de Hikari le trasportaran a un infierno aún peor que el narrado por los libros sagrados, por cualquiera de ellos.

La vida, como siempre, transcurrió con normalidad y pareciera que más que haber muerto Hikari Berlitz, jamás hubiera existido. Los más viejos tienen vagos recuerdos de ella, quienes la conocieron, o dicen haberla conocido, apenas tienen palabras para explicar como vivió más allá de la vida pública que tanto profesaba. Eran amigos de la superficie, de esos que dejas entrar a tu casa pero sienten que no es suya, a pesar de que se los digas, más por costumbre y urbanidad que por otra cosa.

Sólo un par de hermanas, solteronas por decisión, al menos así lo dicen, recordaban la vida de Hikari y sentían pesar por su partida. Sólo aquel par, que de no ser ateas habrían sido la perfecta pareja del convento, solía dejar flores en la tumba de la última Pessoa, al menos la última del pueblo. Hacían esto, me dijeron, no por creer que ella estaría mejor al recibirlas sino para demostrar que alguna vez existió un ser humano cuyo nombre fue Hikari Berlitz. y no por haber sido una mujer pública, como se les llamaba a las prostitutas gentilmente en aquellos lugares y tiempos, valdría menos que los notables del pueblo.

De los clientes, al menos de los confirmados, nadie recordaba cosa alguna, cosa muy conveniente debo decir, aunque tampoco se mostraban reticentes a las preguntas ni nerviosos en sus respuestas. Es como si en realidad no recordaran, como si no hubiera algo que recordar.

Los datos son confusos, como toda en la vida, pero en este caso la confusión solo viene de parte de quienes tratan de investigar sobre la existencia humana a través del ejemplo dado por la mirada de Hikari. Esto lo digo porque una vida termina todo el tiempo, en todo momento el dolor inunda algún corazón en algún lugar del mundo. Tomar un ejemplo, sólo uno, podría ser una por demás vana tarea, y también muy ociosa, pero en este caso, en esta singularidad, las cosas son distintas. La muerte de la última de las Berlitz fue singular, una muerte de esas pocas que pueden ser usadas para definir al hombre. Su angustia fue tal que decidió morir, pero no por sus propias manos, tenía que ser otro el que perpetrara el homicidio. Sí, eso es, tenía que ser un homicidio, tenía que ser una muerte nada romántica a manos de un extraño, uno que no tuviera alma o, en su defecto, que la hubiera arrendado a los demonios del infierno.

El juicio pronto vendrá, y lo tengo muy claro, quizá mi participación en los hechos de este mundo este muy próxima a terminar pero, en realidad, quien puede gloriarse de haber durado mucho como existencia en esta vida. Quién de entre los hombres, pues quizá los dioses tengan algo que decir, puede hablar del placer de una existencia verdadera, una cuyo hilo no sea cortado por la infame navaja del destino y sus horrendas y, no en pocas ocasiones, estúpidas conclusiones.

Mi vida, como la de cualquier otro fatuo ser humano que otrora soñaba y ora solo tiene recuerdos de momentos no vividos, quizá cobre sentido al conocer la muerte de esa mujer. Es probable que mi humanidad, al fin, aflore cuando desvele los misterios Hikari Berlizt. Sólo espero poder vivir el tiempo necesario para encontrar las respuestas que busco, y formular otras tantas preguntas que me es obligado hallar antes que la psicosis, tan presente en mi familia y derredor, engendre en mi aquel furor de rabia y desatino, antes que mi mente abandone la razón y regrese, como todas, a su verdadero estado, a su estado de natural animalidad, a su estado de movimiento incalculable a la vez que predestinado.

En este momento ya no se si existo, en este momento ya no se si sólo veo fantasmas de sombras creadas por ídolos de barro. En este momento sólo quiero conocer la verdad de la vida pero, y sobre todas las cosas, de la muerte de aquella mujer que llegó a mi mente gracias a las numerosas cartas de su asesino…

Sin mas que decir os deja

bastian low


End file.
